Its Not your Fault
by LadyMacabre
Summary: Marik tries to commit suicide while on Kaiba’s blimp but his Yami stops him NonYaoi


Title It's not your fault fic

Author WanderingDreamer

Summary Marik tries to commit suicide while on Kaiba's blimp but his Yami stops him Non-Yaoi

Rating PG General/Drama

Category Yu-Gi-Oh

It had been five years since his father died after being brutally murdered when he was a child and since then he harbored hate against the Pharaoh who he believed was the cause of all the tragedies that had befallen on his family. For years he plotted for revenge and even tried to kill him and his friends while a duel monsters tournament was being held in Battle City.

Now he finally found out that it was his Yami who took control of his body and used it to commit the crime. His older sister Isis and foster brother Rishid knew the truth all along but kept it a secret out of love for him for they feared it might be too much for him to handle.

Slowly he made his way to the deck of the blimp where at the edge he stood looking into the sea his final resting place which would bring him peace and oblivion from the pain he suffered. Its purifying waters would cleanse his soul from all past sins and crimes bringing him redemption. Justice would be finally brought to his Fathers murder and peace to his clan.

Its pain was to be said to be swift yet painful like a thousand cold knives piercing your body. Only the most painful death for one so deserving.

Yet before leaving he had written a letter of farewell to his Brother and Sister the only family he had.

To my Dearest Brother and Sister

When you reach this letter I have already ceased to live and now have joined the spirits of the underworld, where I belong. The terrible truth of our Fathers death that you both kept a secret is now known by me. All the grief that had befallen our family was caused by me by the creation of my Yami and that it was he who killed our Father not the Pharaoh. The punishment that should have been bestowed upon me by the Gods I shall take in my own hands.

My dear brother and sister the only thing that you both gave me was love and affection yet I returned it with hate and disrespect, forgive me I never meant for any of you to suffer. May the Gods always watch over you Isis, Rishid may you always be happy don't mourn for me. Forever I shall be in peace and never again shall I cause harm upon you or anyone else

Love Malik

Pharaoh Yugi

From my sister I have found the terrible truth of my Fathers murder that it was my Yami who murdered him and it was my fault, I can do nothing but to ask for your forgiveness for all the crimes I have committed against you and your friends. By the time you reach this like my family I shall be dead. Let it be known that I your servant Malik ended his life as to redeem himself for all his crimes.

Malik

Have mercy on me gods he whispered softly as trembling he let go of the rails he was holding on to. Yet the minute he let go he was pulled back and thrown onto the floor where he wrestled against his savior who was trying to pin him on the floor his Yami!

"Get away from me you murderer! He shrieked you killed him! You killed him! You killed my Father! Get away you liar!" Freeing himself from his Yamis hold he made his way back to the edge of the deck attempting to jump again. "Marik please stop" his Yami begged wrapping his arms around him pulling him back.

Grabbing his arms he seized the hysterical youth who started kicking and screaming, fighting tooth and nail to free himself which was to no avail since the more he fought the more his grip tightened.

Surrendering from exhaustion he fell back onto his Yamis arms sobbing I hate you! I hate you! I hate you Yami. Sinking into the ground he bowed his head and cried quietly wrapping his arms around his knees. They sat in silence with nothing but the sounds of his muffled cries and the howling of the wind.

The silence that seemed to last an eternity was broken by the boy. "Why?" he asked his voice full of hatred "Why did you kill him?"

"Because I love you" replied his Yami simply. "I didn't ask to be born or created; inside my dark realm I heard your cries awakening me from my deep slumber.

You are my master and creator and I want nothing but to protect you. That man you called Father he hurt you and made you cry. That's why I killed him".

"If I hurt you then I'm sorry. Take your revenge and kill me if that will ease your pain and bring you peace but promise me that you won't ever try to hurt yourself"

No he said quietly it's not your fault he died its mine, if any one should die it should be me. My Father he never loved me he never looked at me as a son except an heir to our family who will continue our destiny to guard the pharaoh's memories. You should have just let me die! It's my entire fault! I created you because I wanted somebody to love me, to protect me, to avenge my pain and suffering.

"It's not your fault my Hikari" Yami Marik whispered to him soothingly over and over again wrapping his arms around him. Please I want nothing but for you to be happy I don't like seeing you in pain

Tomorrow I will forfeit my duel against the Pharaoh and I will ask for his forgiveness and then I will make peace with my brother and sister you'll come with me won't you because I'm afraid at how they'll react

Yes, yes he whispered gently I'll come with you but now you must rest. You must be exhausted. We will sleep here tonight for it is already late and I doubt that we will be able to return to our rooms without causing a commotion waking up the whole crew he said laughing thinking how furious they would be

What? He shouted

"But we can't sleep here" he protested "what if somebody sees us, what do we tell them? We just thought of sleeping out here for the night! Yeah like they'll believe us! And another thing its freezing we'll catch a­

Sleep! His Yami ordered covering his mouth to silence him and without another word removed his cloak and wrapped it around the both of them.

A terrible shriek and wailing woke them the next morning followed by the sounds of footsteps rushing to the deck.

Rushing to the deck were his siblings and Yugi and his friends along with the crew members. His sister Isis was hysterically crying and screaming his name

"What?" he grumbled without thinking annoyed at being awaken so suddenly "I'm right here what do you?" He stopped when he saw his letter in her hand and blushed "Oops!"

She looked speechless at him as if he was a ghost

"Looks like you owe them an explanation" his Yami said chuckling leaning against the wall with his arms folded "don't worry I'll help you"

"Isis" he said frantically standing up trying to untangle himself from his Yami's cloak "I… I can explain everything. Just give me a min... I… hey wait!" He shouted as she ran grabbing him into a tight hug and knocking him onto the floor.

Hey wait Isis! He shouted struggling to get up somebody help me! Yami! He shouted I… I can't breathe! Rishid Help! ... She's choking me! ... Somebody help! O no Rishid! Not you too! He cried as his brother also ran to embrace him. His Yami along with everybody else just laughed


End file.
